


Unknown Fate

by Princess_Hestia_Hades



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Family Issues, Marriage, Multi, Primordials - Freeform, Quests, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Hestia_Hades/pseuds/Princess_Hestia_Hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been 12 years since I've seen my mate. 12 long grueling years. Stargazer's my life, my soulmate. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Omega, the immortal son of Hades and Poseidon. Also the King of vampires.  Yea, life's great. NOT! Ya see I haven't been able to see Stargazer or even talk to her because I had to go to some stupid training school for being King. yippee."</p>
<p>Omega has graduated from his school and is now King. He returns to Olympus and their realm to go and find Stargazer. </p>
<p>Stargazer is Zeus and Hera's youngest daughter. After Hera gave birth to her, Zeus may or may not of gotten a vasectomy done and now Stargazer (or Princess as most call her) is is last and final child. She grew up being protected on Olympus by her male family members. She has missed Omega everyday since he's been gone. </p>
<p>The Big Three are having some familial issues and they must find a way to solve it. And who's that man with Black, Starry wings following Stargazer around?<br/>*Set after all the PJO and HOH series.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my newest story and I hope you like it. See ya at the bottom

**Stargazer’s POV**

My brothers were walking me to the dining hall when I suddenly felt a hand on my arm. I turn around expecting the hand to be Hermes’, but instead it was a male that I haven’t met before, or at least, I don’t think I’ve met him. His hair was a mess, his eyes were like stars twinkling in the night sky, and his skin was so pale he looked like a ghost. I see dog ears on top of his head and a dog tail slowly swishing behind him, both were blood red at the tips. 

“Who are you?” Ares asked, stepping in front of me. “I’m Omega, Son of Poseidon and Hades.” He whispered. “Chiron wants to see us both in the Big House. Something about a quest.” I was curious as to what the quest was about. Normally I didn’t go on quests, my father and other assorted male family members would throw a huge ass hissy fit. Not that I mind it. Much. 

“No way, Baby Sis! You know that you can’t go on quests!” Hermes shouted, waving his hand in my face. “Father’s orders.” Apollo stated calmly in agreement. “I agree with Hermes and Apollo. Sorry Stargazer.” Hephaestus spoke softly as he laid his bear paws of hands on my shoulders. As their words bounced around in my head, I couldn’t help but think,  _ ‘Chiron wouldn’t have given me a quest if he didn’t have the Big Three’s consent.’  _ Which just so happens to come right out of my mouth. 

“Star’s right. Chiron has our Father’s and Uncle’s consent on this matter.” My brother, Dionysus, said, bringing up the rear. “The quest has to do with the Big Three and the circumstances will be perfect for our little sister. Chiron, our Uncles, and Father will explain the rest to you two. Now get going to the Big House, children.”

I turned to look at Omega and in doing so told my brothers, “ Go on, I’ll catch up with you guys later.” “Are you sure you don’t want us to come with you?” Ares asked, still trying to give Omega his death stare. I sigh, “Yes, Ares. I think I’ll be okay because Daddy’s there and so are Poseidon and Hades. Now go!” I start to walk away from them and towards the Big House. I turn again to look at my quest-mate and see a tiny scar by his left eye. I was suddenly startled into a flashback. 

 

***Flashback (12 years ago)***

“Come on! We’re going to be late for the meeting.” Omega said, dragging me towards the Throne Room. “But Omega, you know I hate meetings. They’re so boring and Artemis is always jealous of me because I’m Daddy’s Little Princess and she isn’t.” I whined, pulling away from him and the Throne Room. 

“I know you hate it, but when it’s over she’ll leave and we can go back out and play Heroes, okay?” He reasoned. I thought it over for like 30 seconds, sighed, and said, “Okay. Let’s get this over with.” He smiled. When we walked in, the first thing I saw was Daddy. “Daddy!” I screamed at the top of my lungs and jumped into his lap. “Hi Sweetheart. Did you have fun with Omega?” Daddy asked, bringing me up to rest flush against his chest.

“Yea.” I yawned. Daddy started to rub his hand up and down my back. Omega had walked over to Poseidon’s throne and whined wanting his mom to pick him up. When he was finally resting on his chest, Hades looked over and saw a bandage over Omega’s left eye. “Apollo, what is under this bandage on my son?” Hades asked, knowing that Omega and I would never go to any healer besides him. 

Apollo looks over, pulls out his earbuds, and laughs, “Stargazer and Omega were playing in the garden when Omega was chasing her thru the grapevines and he tripped and his eyebrow was deeply cut so I cleaned it, stitched it up, and put a bandage on it.” Poseidon hugged Omega closer and pressed a gentle kiss over the bandaged wound. “Why did you laugh then?” Zeus asked Apollo for the incident could’ve cost the little one an eye.

“Because” Apollo spoke. “Even after the anesthetics took effect, he saw how Stargazer was fawning over him and decided to keep acting like he was in pain so she wouldn’t stop giving him all of her attention.” The gods started to chuckle. 

My head whipped around to put Omega in my line of vision. Omega looked up from Poseidon’s chest sheepishly, saw my expression and ducked his head back down. Daddy had positioned his hands to where he was holding me back from jumping over and play tussle with Omega. 

***Flashback ends***


	2. Update schedule

Monday: Unknown Fate and A New Hope

 

Tuesday: Twin Sons and Daughter of Kronos and Percy and Forbidden Love ( More like Overprotective Daddy and Big Brothers) 

 

Wednesday: In This World and Children of Set book 1 

 

Thursday: Love Knows No Bounds 

 

Friday: Update Unknown Fate and Love Knows No Bounds

 

Saturday: Update A New Hope and Forbidden Love and In This World

 

Sunday: Update Twin Sons and Daughter and Book 1 Anubis 

 


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, sorry to get your hopes up. I know it's been super long since I've last updated anything and I'm sorry but life has been super hectic and I've been struggling with a lot of personal issues this past year. I'm trying to get back to writing but it isn't going the way I hoped. I'm trying to get back to writing on my stories, but it will take some time. Thank you for sticking with me :) I'm trying my hardest to get back into writing. 

 

I think I'm going to start by going back and editing some things in all of my stories and/or rewriting them completely (aka In This World, that has made so fucking frustrated and I hate the way it was going to fixing that is on the list) so if you see any updates, it's just me editing. I'll let you guys know if anything else changes and to get your opinion of things. 

 

THANKS for being patient and sticking with me, 

Princess <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be posting another story soon so keep an eye out for that one. Leave a comment it really helps me know if you liked it or if I misspelled something. And subscribe to me if you want to see more. I have my updating schedule post on some of my other works so if you want to know when this will be updated go check out my other fics. So yeah. That's it. 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful night/day wherever you are.


End file.
